Heart of Darkness
by MikaStarHiwatari
Summary: Lynus is an evil wizard whose sole purpose is to become the most powerful wizard of all time. To achieve this, he must conquer a wizard forbidden Kingdom and become its King. And he nearly succeeds too, but what will happen when he meets the pure hearted princess?...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time since I published anything in this quaint little place, but you should know I have not stopped writing! I have had this story sitting in a corner for a while, and I happen to be quite found of it, so I decided to share it with you guys and rearrange it a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story of mine as much as I do!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Lynus Nightshade. I am the proud heir to a land to the north, where snow and cold prevail. It is a shallow land indeed, where my father still prevails with his perfidy mind and darkest of hearts.

However, I have abandoned that life long ago and am now pursuing grander goals. Everything I have been trying to achieve has led me here: to this small farm in the outskirts of a small village; far away from the kingdom I came from. It was really hard to find this place, but the reward will be worth it.

 _That must be her…_

I slowly get closer to the small farm house, riding my horse while watching a quaint little girl, supposedly around the age of eighteen, as she meddles with the ground planting new seeds. There is not much to her that is out of the ordinary. She has common light brown hair, strapped up by a cloth in a way many farmers choose to put up their hair. Her dress is the plainness possible and it is filled with dirt, obviously from being around the farm ground all day.

I came here in search of the lost princess from the Kingdom I belong to. My purpose? To marry her and become king, all might and powerful. You see, I am a wizard with a special lust for power and chaos and lately I have been poisoning the king himself after becoming close to him as his personal advisor. I thought that would grant me access to being his successor as he had no heirs, but over the last month he revealed to me he had a daughter; a daughter he had kept protected from evil by being sent away to a far away kingdom in order to live a normal life as a boring villager.

 _What a cruel father._ Keeping his own daughter away from all the good things being a princess brings, for the simple fact of keeping her away from _evil_. Foolish old man. In the end, he ended up delivering her to me in a silver platter, though it was quite difficult to find her.

The girl working on the farm field finally looks up to acknowledge the new arrival.

I feel as though my heart is pierced as she stares at me with those bright brown eyes. Her beauty is nothing I have ever seen before. Despite her common looks, her elegant features are quite unique.

 _There's something… Something luring me to her… Is it? Was the legend true? A pure heart… Well, it is too late to turn back now…_

I come near her, riding my horse and stop just outside the farm field where she now stands looking at me. There is no evil in her eyes, no fear, no anguish… Just clear curiosity and expectation of something good to happen. It seems this girl is lead by hope. _Foolish petty girl_. You're as hopeless as your father. I slowly hop out of my horse and turn to her, slightly bowing.

"I have come for you, my princess" I say, as I offer my hand to her.

As she is about to respond, someone from inside the main house comes out shouting.

"Don't come near her!" The man glares at me with a spear in his hand ready to pierce me. A woman follows him, bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"We are not going to let you take her!" She says.

 _I see…_ So the king has not lost his mind after all. He sent his daughter away at the protection of his two best soldiers. Question is… How much does she know?

It doesn't matter. I shall take her by force, if I have to. I prepare to block their attacks and tear them apart with my powers before they can strike back.

"Wait!" The girl suddenly shouts and the couple freezes, cancelling the attack. "Don't attack him. He has done nothing to harm us"

I'm confused. _Does she not understand the danger she is in? Is she stupid?_ I look at her, now curious, trying to decipher what she will do next.

"You do not know how vile this one's heart is. He will kill anyone opposing to him. To protect you, we must do the same" The man says.

"I will not have you killing unnecessarily just for my protection. Please… Let me talk to him…"

I look at her, as the couple put down their weapons, but still look wearily at me, ready to attack at anytime. The girl approaches me slowly. I bow to her in a gentleman manner, hiding my slight smirk. _The girl is even more foolish than I thought. If I play this right, I might not even need to reveal my powers just yet._

"Forgive me for this rude introduction, my princess, but time is of the essence and we must haste. I am Sir Lynus, personal advisor to his Royal Highness King Jonathan. He has summoned me to search for you and take you back to his kingdom as quickly as possible"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Lynus. My name is Mika. I'm afraid I have never met my birth father… In fact…" In that moment, she looks at the couple and back at me. "It was only a few weeks ago that I learned the truth"

"I see…" I say, trying to be as respectful as I can be. I have to earn her trust. Only then will she allow me into her world, and then she will be as doomed as the king.

"You mentioned time is of the essence… Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so. The king… He has fallen terribly ill over the past month… I'm afraid… He will not live much longer…" I say, as heartbrokenly as I can.

She looks shocked and covers her mouth as a few tears come to her eyes.

"Oh no…"

I look at her trying to remain interested, but seriously _what is wrong with this girl?_ Caring so much for someone she has never met, even if it is her birth father. If it were me, I'd be filled with glee, having suddenly learned I'm the successor of a great kingdom.

"Mika…" The woman starts.

"I must go… I have to see him…" The girl says.

"No. That is out of the question. We do not even know the circumstances" The man says, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"Let us discuss this inside…" The woman says and starts leading the girl inside the house.

She nods allowing her mother to lead her in, but first looks at me.

"I'm sorry. Could you wait here for a moment? We shall be back before night sets" She says with a smile and I can feel that uncomfortable feeling in my heart again.

I doubt she will keep her promise. It's nearly sunset but still I wait patiently. After all, if she does not come back or tries to flee, I shall take her by force. But first, I shall let the river run its course… It's always more fun to watch them do what I want than to intervene with brutal force.

Surprisingly enough, the girl comes out moments before night falls. She comes to me looking determined.

"I shall go with you, to see my father… At least once…" She says.

I look up at her and bow respectfully.

"Thank you for your righteous decision"

She smiles and yet again my heart pains me.

"We shall leave in the morning"

"Oh! I brought some brawl for you. I figured you'd be hungry" She suddenly says, handing me a bowl.

"Thank you, princess" I say, taking the bowl in my hands. Then she points towards the barn.

"My father said you can sleep in the barn. I'm sorry, but he wouldn't allow you inside our house, no matter how much I tried to dissuade him"

"I see… Thank you for your hospitality" _Of course he wouldn't…_ He would be stupid if he would.

"Goodnight, Sir Lynus" She says and smiles, making my heart clench. This woman will be the biggest challenge…

Of course, I can't sleep. I don't need to anyway, and I do have to cast a special spell on this farm... But I am quite glad I don't sleep, for I see the stupid girl wondering around all night at the stables, trying not to make too much noise as she prepares her horse for the upcoming journey. It seems she could not sleep either. I continue watching her and casting my spell until the sun rises.

* * *

 **So did you like it? I'd love to hear all your opinions, even critics are welcome. Also, I know this is a short chapter. The next ones will be longer I promise.**

 **Mika signing out!**


	2. Return of the Lost Princess

**Return of the Lost Princess**

The next morning, everything is ready for departure. As I finish preparing my horse at the barn where I slept, I can hear the girl and her parents coming out of the compound and into the horse stables. I can hear as they say their last goodbyes just as the sun is rising. I approach them carefully. I'm afraid the girl might change her mind if I don't pressure her. I have no interest in having to pull her out by force now; it would consume too much energy and there is still a long journey ahead of us.

I watch as the girl and her foster parents embrace one another one last time. I have to control myself not to snort; these people are such sentimental fools. Suddenly, she turns around and faces me with a surprised look on her face.

"Good morning. I was just about to go get you" She says to me, as her parents nearly pierce me with their hateful eyes. I simply nod, ignoring their gaze.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes…" She says and I can tell her voice failed her for a moment. She is starting to have doubts; I must hurry.

"Good… Let us go then…" I hurriedly say and turn to get my horse, but a sudden shove in my collar stops me. I look at the man grabbing me and remain calm, staring into his hate filled eyes. Fool. He should know that if he tries anything, I shall simply erase his meddling with my magic.

"Listen here. It doesn't matter where we are or how we are. If you ever hurt our daughter, we will come get you"

Pitiful old fool. Threatening me as if he could do anything… Never bother… By nightfall, both you and your meddling wife will be dead, consumed by my flames.

"Dad!..." The girl suddenly shrieks and pulls her father away from me. I allow myself a slight smirk as I adjust my collar.

"I'm glad I set that right" The old fool says and smiles to his daughter as if nothing happened. "No matter what, Mika, I wish for you to be happy"

"Thank you, father…"

He then helps her atop her horse, and I silently get atop mine, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, but they insist on accompanying us to the edge of their wretched farm. The girl still looks behind her and waves at her parents as they slowly disappear in the horizon. I just incite my horse to go faster, hoping that will hurry her in my tail.

"How far until we get there?" She asks me, when she finally reaches me.

"It's a 10 days travel. We shall have to stop for rest and supplies in a village along the way"

She humbly nods and continues the travel without more words. She seems lost in thought as she leaves behind everything she ever knew.

"Did you sleep well?" She suddenly asks, catching me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you sleep well? At the barn… I know how uncomfortable it can be… and it was a chilly night… I asked my parents to let you inside, but they wouldn't disregard their mistrust for you"

I look forward trying to find the right words for this sudden question. Truth is I didn't sleep. I was too busy casting a spell on the farm so it would burn as soon as I left the premises.

"Yes… I slept quite well, despise the cold"

"Really? I'm glad that's so" She smiles and that disturbing feeling returns. I clear my throat.

"If you don't bother the intrusion, allow me to ask… If you had known the truth already, why had you not tried to seek the kingdom yourself?"

She looks forward, thoughtful.

"It wasn't fear, entirely… I just… I didn't want to leave them behind solely for my own selfish reasons. They are my family, and they shall always be my family no matter what happens"

 _Too bad they are probably dead by now and you will never see them again._

"And yet, you have decided to come. Because your father is ill"

"Yes… And I intend on coming back as soon as I can…"

I keep quiet at her words. She will not be returning. Never. But she needs not know such things now.

The first day of our travel passes by and we have to stop and rest for the night. I set out into the forest to collect wood and food, in order to make everything ready to set camp and also casting a protection spell around the camp but far enough so she won't notice. When I return to the camp, the princess has a fire set, a stew boiling and blankets set out for us to sleep in. I look at this astonished.

"You managed to set a fire" I simply manage to say.

"Yes. I had a few sticks in my bag and I collected some more from nearby. It was enough to set a small fire. We shall add the ones you brought to keep us warm through the night"

"And the stew?"

"Oh… I used the supplies I have brought from home"

I look at her and back at the fire. Good. For a moment I thought she had stirred with my things. There are objects there she must never set her eyes upon.

The girl has two bowls of stew served and we eat peacefully. As she finishes eating she looks up to the sky smiling. Curious, I look up to the sky to try and understand what makes her so happy but see nothing. Nothing but stars.

I look back at her as she smiles up to the sky. Does such simplicity make her so happy? Suddenly she yawns and I return from my thoughts.

"We should sleep; tomorrow we have another long day of journey"

She nods and goes to sleep. I silently watch her as she sleeps. What a pitiful creature… One could easily snap her neck while she sleeps and she would not even notice. Nevertheless, it is rather fortunate for me that she is this fragile. It will be all the more simple for me to control her and do whatever I want with her. Yes… I do look forward for that.

I do not allow myself to sleep that night as I watch her intently, lost in my thoughts. This woman shall belong to me, and with her in my control, I shall become the most powerful wizard of all time.

-break-

Morning comes and we set forward continuing our travel. Boring days pass by, one after the other. The girl keeps on asking me how long it will take, but I am never in the mood to hear her complaint when I tell her we are not even half way through, so I just evade her questions with a vague answer.

"Let's stop near that stream to gather more water" I tell her as we approach a small stream.

She simply nods in response, seemingly weary. I suppose just long journey is a great toll for someone who has never travelled before, but I shall not be the one to care.

We descend from our horses and allow them to feed themselves from the fresh grass. The princess accompanies her horse. I am pleased she has stopped trying to strike a conversation with me during those first days. That was definitely bothersome, but she seems to be a smart girl and took on the hint.

I turn to fix a makeshift camp and to gather more water but when I turn back around, she is wandering, following behind something. _A bird? Is the girl stupid?_

"Princess, you should not wander. There are wolves in this area"

It seems she's already too far off to hear me. I sigh and go after her. A dead princess is not proper to marry.

I find her gathering flowers in a field; with a wolf hiding behind some bushes near her, ready to leap. It seems it has not seen or smelled me yet, so I gently call out to her.

"Princess… Come over here please… Slowly…"

She looks at me, but it's too late. The wolf makes its leap. Mika has only time for a small shout before she can realize what is happening. I jump in front of her and draw my sword, slashing the wolf in the chest before it can finish the attack. It runs away whimpering.

Mika stays there behind me, probably too terrified to move.

"T-Thank you…"

"Are you alright, my princess?"

"Y-Yes… I am… Thanks to you… I'm sorry, I did not notice… I… I shouldn't have wondered about…"

"It's alright. What matters is that you are safe" No, it is not alright. A second too late and I would have had to reveal my powers in order to save you.

Mika nods softly as I help her to stand up. She looks at where the wolf fled to.

"Let us go" I say and she nods. We go back to our horses and proceed with our travel.

She is quiet most of the time, still shaken by the past events, I assume.

"You moved so fast…"

Again, talking out of context.

"Pardon?"

"When you saved me, you were so far away from me, and in the next moment you were right there. Right in front of me"

I avoid looking at her. A step in the wrong place could send my whole efforts down the drain.

"I am a trained soldier, my princess. It is but my duty to move as fast as I can to protect you"

"Oh… I see…" She smiles. I'm starting to hate that smile. "Thank you... For saving my life"

"There is no need to thank me, my princess. It was my pleasure" I slightly bow to her and she smiles more brightly.

It hurts me to look at her smile, so I look away. Was it true, that legend of so long ago? The legend who said a pure of heart had the power to heal even the darkest of hearts. If that is so, this feels nothing like healing, but more like slaughtering.

-break-

We finally reach the village; only a few more days to reach the castle. I must admit, the king really did send his daughter far away. He was intent on keeping her hidden. Well, he failed and he shall acknowledge that once she returns to him.

I pay for two rooms in an inn as they take our horses. The princess wanders again. I suppose she has never seen a village so large, or an inn for that matter. I go for her.

"Princess, we must rest. Tomorrow we must leave before dawn"

"Oh… Yes… I'm coming…" She returns to my side and then I realize what she had been seeing: Medical herbs, sold by an old lady near the inn. This large village is a common place for trade among the people of this kingdom and there are plenty of merchants scattered throughout the streets.

"Your protector was a famous herbalist, was she not?"

"Oh? Yes… She would help around the village back at home, taking care of the sick people and the wounded. She would often take me with her"

"I suppose that means you have learned quite a lot from her"

She blushes; another stab at my heart.

"Well… I tried to learn as much as I could. I always wanted to help and heal those who needed"

 _I see… Such is the task of a pure hearted one._

"So I suppose that makes you an experienced herbalist and healer"

She blushes more. "Not experienced, though…"

I smile and take her hand. It's as if it burns me! But it is necessary in order to gather her trust. I have found being cold with this girl will only make my task of marrying her harder.

"Come, let us sleep"

She blushes bright red and nods following me as I lead her to her room. I wish her goodnight and then head to my own room, quite desperate to let go of her hand. I can't even stand the sight of her anymore. It's purely painful. As I enter my own room, a thought comes to mind…

 _Did I just… smile?..._

The rest of the travel goes by quickly. I stay intent on gathering the princess's trust, but never again did I touch her hand. I simply try to keep her spirits up with a conversation every once in a while, avoiding getting too close to her. She seems eager to reach the castle and soon enough it gets in view; she gasps as she first sees it.

"It's so big…"

"It's even bigger up close, my princess"

"You know… You can call me Mika…"

I remain in silence for a short while. Does this mean I'm earning her trust? Good.

"As you can call me Lynus"

She blushes and smiles.

"Alright, Lynus"

We continue ridding for the rest of the day and this time she chooses to continue travelling even during the night. I heed her request but, of course, soon enough she is fast asleep letting her horse ride free. I sigh and take the reins from her numb hands guiding her horse along with mine.

-break-

When she finally wakes up, we are nearly there.

"Good morning, princess"

"Hmm… Hm? Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright. We managed to cover a lot of land during the night. Look" I look ahead and so does she.

The village of our kingdom is closing by and the castle is just beyond. Mika looks at everything in wonder. I look at her as we approach the village.

"It's so big…"

"Yes, it is much bigger than the village you are used to. Your Kingdom is one of the richest in the area"

"Oh… Right…" She looks attentively at the villagers as they stop their daily life to watch the travelers passing by towards the castle.

I can hear their annoying whispers. They already suspect this must be their long lost princess. Rumors run fast, even in big villages. I try not to look annoyed as the villagers look at us in awe, some even giving me angry looks. Everyone in this village knows who I am. I made sure they would know, though I am not known for my kindness or my good advice to the King. No, I'm known for my tyranny and my suspicious behavior. I have even heard the rumor that they think I am trying to steal the throne. I snort mentally. I could care less what these people think of me. Soon I will be their king, and they won't have a saying in it.

We cross the village and people start gathering in the streets, some even start following us. The princess smiles at them and even waves, such insolence! What is she trying to gain from this? Surprisingly enough, people around her wave back with a smile and I can hear her giggle next to me. I am still dumbfounded at how innocent this girl looks.

At long last, we reach the castle gates and I signal the guards to open it.

For the first time, I feel the princess getting scared.

"It will be alright" I say to her, trying to assure her; half afraid she will suddenly turn her horse around and trot away.

She nods softly but I can hear her gulping. We enter the castle grounds and a vassal comes to get our horses. I descend from mine and help the princess descend from hers. She thanks me and looks at the castle entrance. I take her hand, ignoring the sharp pain coming from it.

"Let us go inside, princess. There is much to do, but first, you should cleanse yourself and change clothes. We wouldn't want you meeting your father covered in dirt"

She blushes and nods. She has been dangerously quiet ever since we reached the village. I can't have this girl running away now that I have come so far.

"So it is true. The princess has returned" A male voice comes from our side as we are about to enter the castle. I try not to look annoyed as I turn around and see a tough looking man with dark hair and piercing green eyes coming towards us.

The princess looks at the strange man.

"Princess, this is Captain Jack. He is the general of your army, one of the finest warriors in our kingdom" I retort.

"Hmpt, not as good as you are, right?" Jack retorts back. I clear my throat.

"Forgive his insolence, my princess. Jack has sour feelings towards me as I once defeated him in battle"

"You cheated!" Jack shouts.

"This is not the time for such discussion. The princess has just arrived from a long and tiresome travel. She is eager to rest and finally be able to meet her father. So if you have no other business to discuss with her, we'd best be going" I say to him, in a calm and soothing voice.

Jack is finally put in his place, but seems upset by my words. He turns towards the princess and bows to her respectfully.

"Forgive me, milady. I shall call for someone to lead you to your quarters and help you prepare"

"Thank you" I say and slightly start pushing the princess away from there. Jack still looks after us but soon enough leaves to mind his own business. I despise that man. Not only has he been onto me the whole time since I arrived at the castle, but now he also seems to want to take the princess away for himself! It is true he is known for his way with the ladies, but dare he try to extend his charm towards the princess and I shall have his head.

I lead her inside the castle, towards the room I had sent to be prepared for her. Many were distrustful that I would actually be able to find the princess and bring her back, but they are not laughing now.

I open the door and let her inside. I chose this room very carefully and it seems I guessed right on how she would want her decoration. The walls are decorated with flower and bird designs. Everything is too colorful and bright, but it seems it pleases the princess. She is in awe.

"This is my room?"

"Yes, my princess"

"But it is so big!"

"A room fit for a princess, I must say"

She doesn't answer; she is busy looking out the window. I chose this room for the view, not for the space; somehow I knew she would like that better. The view from that window shows part of the kingdom ahead of the castle and a beautiful garden just down under. Of course, adding to the fact my own room is just across the hall and it was a perfect pick.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" She smiles at me and once again my heart aches.

"Jenna will come to you in a few moments to help you prepare. Once you're done, I shall be waiting for you at the end of this hallway" I say to her as I head to the door, now in a hurry to leave the place and the wretched girl who makes my heart ache. "I'll see you then, my princess" I bow respectfully and exit through the door before she can say anything more.

Once outside, I press a hand to my chest. It hurts. Being alone with her these past few days was more painful than I could imagine, but from now on it will be easier. All I have to do now is seduce her into marrying me peacefully with the acceptance of her people, and then kill her father. After that, I shall be crowned king, being married to the only rightful heir to the throne.

I go warn Jena about the princess's arrival, assuming Jack did not do so, and add a few more commands to ensure the girl will not be too star struck on her first day at the castle. Jena quickly obeys and heads towards the princess's room. Jena is a smart woman; she never says anything more than she needs and obeys every order without hesitation. She is the woman in charge of keeping this castle in place.

I carefully instructed her to keep the princess's garments simple, yet worthy of a princess, and delivered her the necklace the King entrusted me with; a necklace which once belonged to her birth mother. I was thinking about delivering it myself, but a second more with that girl would rip my heart away. Also, I asked Jena to keep the things the girl brought with her from her home intact and at her disposal. Even though she used to belong in a farm, and all those useless utensils belonged in a farm, I came to the conclusion she would want to keep them regardless.

Over the past few days with her, I came to realize her mind is a simple one. She treasures very little and makes of everything a precious thing. Truly a most dotty girl…

I take the time to ensure everything is in order at the castle, considering I was away for the longest time. I find there is a lot of paperwork to fill and a whole other bunch of letters to send to our allies in order to ensure our peace, since many of them are ready to declare war. I slightly frown at all this and discard my responsibilities for a while longer. My priority now is the princess.

I wait patiently at the end of the hallway, lost in my thoughts for future plans. Everything is going smoothly. The princess will meet her father, and he will recognize her as his heir. Afterwards, she will marry me, willingly or by force. I shall threaten her life or the lives of the ones whom are dear to her. After we're married, I shall kill her father and the kingdom will have no choice but to accept me and her as their King and Queen.

I smirk to myself. I had intended on killing her after I've become King, but after first meeting her and becoming aware of her beauty, I think I shall keep her as a trophy bride. I am sure the pain she inflicts on my heart will fade away in time as I get to control her and my own emotions.

At long last, I see her appear at the hallway, following Jena. I gasp towards the beauty that stands before me. She is dressed in a fine light yellow dress, her hair was washed and branded, her cheeks pink probably still warm from the bath, and Jenna had placed the necklace I entrusted her with around her neck. Such simple beauty no doubt would make her the finest maiden of the kingdom.

She steps before me cautiously, as if afraid of my reaction, and looks up at me with a shy smile. Jena takes her leave.

"You look beautiful, my princess" I tell her, sincerely.

"T-Thank you…"

"Now… Are you ready to meet your father?"

She looks at me and nods softly. I take her hand, swallowing in order to hide the tingle that action caused and lead her to the King's quarters. We stand for a moment in front of the mighty door and then I open it and let her inside.

"Take your time. I shall be right here. Call me if you need anything"

She thanks me and slowly enters the room to meet her father for the first time. I close the door behind her.

I am able to hear their entire conversation, mostly a talk between a loving daughter and a longing father.

"Mika… My Mika… Oh my dear child…" I can hear the king's frail voice. I smirk to myself. The poison is surely taking its effect on him. It is only a matter of time. I had told him before I left that I would be fetching his daughter. He did not give me much of a reaction them, probably because he did not have enough strength in him to give one, but now he sees I was telling the truth. Now he sees how mistaken he was when he thought no one could ever find his precious daughter.

"I'm here father…" I can hear the princess's voice from within the room.

"My Mika… How I've missed… I'm so sorry… for sending you away…"

 _He's sorry? He sent her away in order to protect her! Has the man struck madness already? Perhaps my poison is actually too strong._

"Shh… It's alright. I'm here now. I'll stay right here" The princess's soothing voice is ever so calm. It makes me feel sick.

"Yes… Yes… You look so much like your mother… My beloved… Sing to me…"

Suddenly, she starts to sing, as the King had requested her to. It is the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. It was soothing, but… What is this?... This feeling again… But it is different… It feels like… My heart is healing…

As soon as I realize what this means, I prepare myself to flee, but just as I am about to, she stops her singing. I sigh in relief.

Suddenly I hear the door opening and out comes the princess with a smile on her face.

"He fell asleep" She says to me with a smile.

"Ah, I see. I am sure he will have a most peaceful sleep, now that his daughter is back"

She smiles and nods. "Thank you… For bringing me back to him…" She seems sincere. If only she knew how wrong she is for feeling grateful…

I simply nod and bow to her.

"Now, my princess, I understand you must be quite tired as well, but before I release you to go rest, would you like a tour around the castle? After all, this is now your castle as well"

"Oh… Yes, I suppose… I would like to see it" She smiles and I offer her my arm. She takes it and I lead her around the castle showing her and telling her everything there is to know about it.

I actually quite enjoy this tour of ours. She is a good listener, and for the first time I get to show someone how much I truly know about this kingdom, about its ways and about this castle. I had to do much research before I could infiltrate this ground and convince the King I could be trustworthy.

Unfortunately, everyone in this Kingdom is immune to the hypnosis power all wizards and witches possess. I have read long ago one of the princess's ancestors was also a pure of heart and she managed to evoke an incantation that protected her kingdom from beings as ourselves, which made the task of taking over this realm all the more difficult. It was what made me so eager to be the first wizard to bring down this incantation and rule over this kingdom, defiling it from the inside.

Of course, having a pure hearted one present in this time only makes it more difficult, but all the more interesting. No pure heart shall be able to purify my dark heart.

Mika stops before a painting in one of the many hallways his castle possesses. I stop beside her, still taking her by the arm. Suddenly, I realize it no longer pains me to do so.

"This is your mother. You take her appearance in many ways"

"Y-Yes… My… My father said the same… She was so beautiful…"

I look at her as she examines the painting and smile in spite of me. This girl has no idea what is coming for her, and if it is as I believe. Each time I earn her trust, the less painful it is for me to endure her touch and kindness. _Yes… It is surely going to be easy to win this girl's heart…_

"As are you…" I say to her, still holding my smile, trying to make it sincere.

She blushes and I nearly smirk but then her stomach growls, making her blush even more.

"Ah, you must be hungry. Here, let me take you to the kitchen. I'm sure there are still a few leftovers from breakfast"

She nods and I take her to the kitchen where the women there are busy starting to prepare for lunch. All the food for the castle soldiers is prepared there and they are always very busy. Even I have to admit their food has a delicious smell. Fortunately, wizards do not need to eat much in order to stay alive. I avoid eating as much as possible, knowing my hatred in this castle would surely cause someone to try and poison my sustenance.

As we arrive, everyone stops their work for a minute to look at the beautiful young lady standing beside me. I am careful to step aside from her and let go of her arm. The excruciating look on the cook's face is already enough; I do not need her thinking I am trying to seduce the princess.

"Good morning" The princess greets and smiles.

"Good morning, young maiden. You must be princess Mika" Nadia, the main cook talks to her. I really hate gossiping. It seems everyone in the castle already knows of her.

"Yes, I am still coming to terms with being a princess though" The girl smiles shyly.

"Of course, of course. Worry not, young princess. In this castle we are all a big family and we all look after each other" Nadia says to her. I nearly roll my eyes at her statement.

"Thank you" The princess smiles happily.

"Nadia, could you arrange for some food for the princess. She has had a long journey to get here. She is in need of a good meal" I say. Nadia looks at me and all signs of sympathy vanish from her. Whatever family she mentioned earlier, I am clearly not part of it.

"Of course, dear. Here, have some cake. It's still fresh, made this morning. Would you like some milk as well?" Another one of the cooks says and starts preparing a meal for the girl.

She smiles and thanks the cook, taking a seat at the table.

"Princess… You can eat at the main table. It will be cozier there" I tell her obviously reprimanding her on her manners.

"It's quite alright, Lynus. I can eat here" She smiles and receives a warm smile from everyone at the kitchen. Then she takes a bite from the cake she was given "Oh, my! It's so good!"

"Why, thank you, your highness"

"You can just call me Mika, please" Another bunch of smiles. This girl spreads love wherever she goes.

She smiles and looks at me "Would you like a little, Lynus? You haven't ate anything either"

"I am quite alright, my princess, thank you" I respectfully reject her offer.

After she finishes eating, we leave the kitchen and continue our tour through the castle. This time, I take the time to introduce her to everyone in the castle, seeing how important it is for her. Everyone seems to immediately take a liking to her.

Once we are done with the interior of the castle, I take her outside, passing by the stables and the fields where the soldiers train and prepare for battle.

The girl watches attentively as Jack fights one of his prime soldiers in a demonstration of skills, stopping in her tracks. I would much rather continue our tour, but she insists on watching until the end.

"Princess, we should continue our tour…" I tell her softly, trying to pull her away. She keeps her feet firmly stuck to the ground as she watches them fight. I notice a glimmer in her eyes and a park of jealously stabs me. _Is she admiring their form?!_

"Just wait until this spar is over. I'd like to see who wins" She mindlessly says, watching the battle with glee. Her reaction does not help my mood.

Of course, Jack wins the match, throwing his opponent's sword out of his reach.

"And that, fellows, is how you don't want to lose a fight in a battle. Remember, losing your sword means losing your life"

The princess blushes when he notices our presence and looks our way. She immediately turns and starts leaving. I gladly go with her, still taking her by the arm, but I do like the blush lingering on her cheeks.

"Do they train like that every day?" She suddenly asks.

"Yes. Soldiers must keep their form in order to be fit for battle"

"Hm… You speak of war and battle… Is this kingdom in constant conflict with others?" I have to admit, this is a pertinent question from a mindless girl.

"I'm afraid ever since your father fell ill, others have been trying to take control, knowing our leader is weakened, but they are wrong if they think we shall simply let them conquer us without a fight"

"So that's why you came for me so quickly… You need a leader, a Queen, to rule you, as the King no longer can…"

"Exactly, my princess" I say and suddenly she stops on her tracks, her shoulders downing.

"I… I don't think I can do that, Lynus…" She looks at me, now her eyes shining with unshed tears. I can't bear that look on her face.

"Now, my princess, why do you say that?"

"I… I have been a farm girl my entire life. I know nothing of ruling a kingdom. I am the least fitting person to lead you right now"

I sigh and clean her tears with my hands, keeping them by her cheeks purposefully.

"My dear, no one is more fit than you. You have your father's blood in your veins. No one else can take the throne but you" _Unfortunately._

The princess looks at me, still unsure of herself.

"Come, I have saved the best for the end" I take her hand and lead her to the gardens of the castle. The king has always loved having the castle surrounded by many flowers, having a personal garden filled with beauty beyond sighting.

The princess is bewailed at the beauty of the garden. I let her wander forward, as she takes in the scent of the flowers. I look at her, noticing how her beauty only grows when she is surrounded by more beauty.

A smile creeps to her face as she touches the flowers, smelling them.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Lynus" She smiles, looking at me and I cannot avoid smiling back and bowing at her in respect.

I can feel my heart clench, but this time the pain is not so apparent anymore. Instead a strange feeling of warmth replaced it. I have not felt this way since… Well, since my mother passed away… I look at her with new understanding. Such is the power of a pure hearted one. I need to remain cautious or I shall have my powers stripped before I even notice.

I let her wander the gardens for a while, always following her closely, as I am lost in my thoughts. I want to be sure to accompany her first day at the castle. Her sudden yawn awakes me from my contemplative state.

"Princess" I say. "Perhaps we should be going inside. You had a long travel and very little sleep, you should rest"

"I guess you're right" She smiles looking my way. "Let's go back inside"

I lead her back to her quarters.

"Have a good rest, my princess"

"Thank you.. You too" She smiles and enters the room, closing the door behind her.

I force myself to walk away from her chamber's door and finally head to take care of my own business. There is much to be done now that the princess is back.

The day passes by quickly as I dive in the immense paperwork and try to figure out a way to keep our own neighbors from advancing into the castle waging war. Now that the princess is back it will surely become easier, but there is the need to introduce her to the society. I cringe as the thought of that wretched farm girl constantly humiliating herself at a proper social meeting comes to mind. I shall have to train her thoroughly before I can even think of introducing her to any landlord.

As usual, at the end of the afternoon, I go to the King's chambers taking his daily afternoon tea, or as I call it, his daily dose of poison.

I knock on the door and enter before I can hear a response. It's not like he would respond either way. Lately he has been too weak to even talk, though he seemed to miraculously get better when he saw his daughter. It only made me realize how dangerous it would be to let her stay close to him. Obviously she possesses some strange powers, healing powers. She may have the power to heal her father.

I cannot allow that. Not after all my efforts.

"Good afternoon, your highness. Here is your tea. Drink it carefully, it is still hot" I say as I hand him his cup of tea.

The king gathers it in his hands and looks at it mindlessly.

"It was you who brought my daughter back, was it not?" He simply says, still eyeing the tea.

"Yes" I simply answer, half surprised that he seems to be doing so much better compared to when I left.

"I must thank you then…" He doesn't seem very happy with his statement. Even though I have forcefully earned his trust by saving his life multiple times before, he still has a certain fear and mistrust.

"Tell me. What of her caretakers?"

"They agreed to let her go, my Lord. She came on her own free will"

"I see…" There it was; the mistrust. Had it not been this protection spell in this Kingdom preventing wizards from using their powers, he would assume I had bewitched her.

He takes a seep from his tea.

"Allow her to have some time to adjust"

"My lord?" I do not like where this conversation is going. Not too long ago this man could not even speak and now he speaks eloquently, even having the nerve to show his mistrust!

"Before she gets crowned queen"

"Of course, my lord. Besides, she will only be considered queen after your passing"

"We both know I will not live long" He looked at the tea before taking another sip.

I freeze in my place. Could this mean he knows I am poisoning him? And if he does, why doesn't he warn anyone about it? Could he already have told the princess somehow? No, she didn't seem to mistrust me at all. But then, if he does know, why does he so willingly continue to drink the poison I give him? Does he want to die so badly? Even after his daughter returned?

I let these thoughts wander through my mind as the king finishes his tea and hands the cup back to me. I take it silently.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?" I say, ignoring what his last sentence meant.

"Yes… Take good care of my daughter. She is strong, but she will need someone to protect her" _Is he delusional?_

"Of course, my lord. I shall protect her with my life" I say and then quickly take the board with the remaining tea and cups and leave the room.

 _What does that mean? Does he trust me to take care of his daughter? Did he realize I intend to marry her and become king? Did he just give me his blessing to do so?_

Surely I am assuming too much. This old man is clearly delirious.

I return to the kitchen and hand the board to one of the maids, heading then back to the princess's room door. It is about time the girl awakens. I knock quietly.

"Princess? I am sorry to disturb you. It is time for dinner. I suppose you must be hungry by now"

I hear noise inside the room and a slight thump along with a painful shout. She must have tripped…

"Princess? Is everything alright?"

"E-Everything's fine! It will be just a minute!"

"Of course, my princess. Take your time. I shall be waiting for you at the dinner hall"

I hear her respond affirmably and move along to the dinner hall. I have much to speak with her. Regardless of the king's request, I want her to be ready to become Queen as soon as possible. She has much to learn, especially about etiquette and manners.

I am sitting at the great table with food already served in front of me, when she finally appears, wearing the same dress as before, but her hair is no longer plait.

She smiles towards me and heads to the table, sitting next to me in front of the plate of food set out for her.

"Oh, it smells so good! I have to congratulate Nadia and the girls later. Is it just the two of us?" _Who else could she be expecting, I wonder…_

"Yes. Only the royal family dines in this table. Considering your father is currently incapable of leaving bed, it is just the two of us"

"Oh… It's quite a pity; it's such a big table… Wait… Does that mean you have been eating alone all this time my father has been ill?"

I am surprised at her sudden worry for my solitude.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, even though I do not quite belong to this table either. I am not of royal blood" _Yet._

"That doesn't matter" She smiles. "You belong to this family the moment you stepped into our castle. In fact, I think more people should be allowed to eat here. It's too lonely just the two of us"

"I agree, my princess" _I most certainly do not!_

She smiles and starts eating. I do the same, not wanting to prolong this unwanted conversation. In less than five minutes, she has already decided she wants more people at this table. Would she continue talking, who knows what other changes she would want to make.

Some moments later, when we are close to finish our meal, I clear my throat to get her attention. She looks at me curiously, and I have to admit, her big almond shaped light brown eyes can be easily hypnotizing.

"Princess, I am currently organizing an event to introduce you as our princess and heir of the kingdom to all other surrounding kingdoms. This will help to strengthen our bond and keep peace, as our enemies will know we have a future heir after all"

She remains silent for a minute.

"What sort of event?"

"A ball"

"A… A ball?..."

"Yes. Is there something the matter?"

"No, it's just… I… don't really know how to dance…"

"Oh" I say, a bit surprised. "Well, I could teach you"

"Really?"

"Of course, but you must promise me that you will practice every day and do your best to be ready by the time of the ball"

"Of course! Thank you!" She smiles brightly. "Uh… When will the ball be taking place?"

"I intend on making it happen in five days"

"F-Five days…"

"Do not worry. It is more than enough time for you to learn"

"I… I hope so…" _As do I…_

Later on, as we finish eating, I rise from my seat. It would seem all those days of endless travel without sleep have finally caught on to me.

"Princess, I shall withdraw to my chambers. I must admit I feel quite tired from our journey"

"Oh… Oh, alright. I think I'm going to sleep too" She says as she looks up at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Goodnight, princess…"I say to her, as gently as I can.

"Goodnight" She answers and I leave without another word.

I enter my chambers and mindlessly strip to put on my night clothing. I let my thoughts wander. In only a day, I can feel my heart changing. This is becoming more dangerous than I previously thought. Perhaps I should just force her to marry me and then kill her along with her father; that would take care of things.

Yes, tomorrow I would settle this.

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this! Also, if there is any scene you would like to see between our two lovely characters, I will gladly try my best to impute it along the story!**

 **Mika, signing out!**


	3. Moved to Dreame

Hello guys!

I'm here to inform you this story has been permanently moved to Dreame . com

It is a wonderful app filled with amazing original stories and fanfiction.

I invite you to visit it and find the remaining of this story there!

Thank you so much for your love and care while I was in this community.

Now it is time to move on.

Mika signing out!


End file.
